fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukizaki Aimi
Tsukizaki Aimi is one of the main Cures of "Destiny Spell Pretty Cure!". Aimi is a loving 14 year old girl that tries always to make others smile. She has a pretty cheerful personality and you hardly see her without a smile. But her can be easily hurt so she cries quite a lot. Aimi has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of the pink Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of love. Personality Aimi is a loving 14 year old girl that tries always to make others smile. She has a pretty cheerful personality and you hardly see her without a smile. But her can be easily hurt so she cries quite a lot. She makes friends easily though she also gets others angry or annoyed fast. But no one can stay mad at her for too long. Aimi is pretty clumsy, which makes her bad at any sports. Though Aimi isn't a very academic student either. She rarely studies. Appearance Casually, Aimi wears a royal blue dress with a white belt. There is also a red/pinkish colored gemstone on the belt. The gem looks like a heart. The dress' skirt is pleated and royal blue/white colored. The dress has puffy sleeves and a white collar. Aimi wears brown slippers and white stockings. Aimi has dark pink hair that is tied into a high ponytail, hold by a light blue scrunchy and greyish-purple colored eyes. As Cure Amethyst, her hair becomes lighter, changing to a brighter pink color. Her hair is still tied into a high ponytail but is much longer. Her eye color stays unchanged. Her outfit consits of a pink dress whose skirt is double layered. The second layer is deep pink colored. The dress has white sleeves, which a shoulder free and are tied to her back, where the ends form a big bow together. She wears a scarled colored brooch on her chest that is tied to the dress by a white ribbon. Cure Amethyst wears a hot pink bracelet on her right arm. The bracelet contains many white pearls with one pink colored. She wears deep pink heels with white socks that end right under the skirt. Relationships Family *'Tsukizaki Aria' - Aimi's older sister who is a famous fashion designer known as Avila. Aria currently lives in France. She is pretty close to her sister though living outside of Japan. *'Tsukizaki Hayato' - Aimi's father. Friends *'Amada Miyabi' - Aimi's very good friend who always tries to protect her from over doing her self. Cure Amethyst is Aimi's Pretty Cure alter ego. As Cure Amethyst, she holds the Pink Rainbow Stone which gives her the power of love. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Spinning Destiny! Change Up!". Her power is mirrored by hearts and the pink color. Attacks *'Pinky Heart Kiss' - Cure Amethyst's main finisher. To use the attack, she needs her Rainbow Stone. First, Amethyst summons a big heart, then she touches her lips with her fingers and then shoots it towards the enemy. Etymology - means "moon", while means "small peninsula". So Tsukizaki means "small peninsula of the moon". - Aimi from Japanese meaning "love", which could be a reference to her power as Cure Amethyst. And meaning "beauty". Aimi is often written in Hiragana as あいみ. Aimi means "beautiful love". Cure Amethyst - Her Cure alter ego is based on the name of the purple colored precious stone, Amethyst. Trivia *Aimi is the first Cure to have a last name not related to her alter ego nor her personality. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Characters